


Control Issues

by doctorwarren



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwarren/pseuds/doctorwarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Peter and Olivia came up with the full disclosure game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those smut without plot. You have been warned. I'm rating M for sexual content, but there is really no strong sexual language. By the way, I've had this cooking for about a month (I know I'm ridiculous), so it really has nothing to do with 'Welcome to Westfield' and the scene (although it motivated me to finish this). This takes place a few days, maybe a week after 6B. Enjoy.

Peter's lips turned up into a grin as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the fast and intense pulse of Olivia's heartbeat against his bare chest. He ran his hand softly up and down her back, barely touching, all the way down to the curve of her ass and back again, adoring it that she remained sitting on top of him after they were done making love.

He was sitting completely naked on her couch with her equally naked astride him, resting on his lap, her head on his shoulder. It was the first time they made love on that couch. Actually, it was the first time they made love in her apartment. And for some reason, he had half expected her to stand up and walk away as soon as they were done. But she was still there and he could feel her breath slowing down against his neck, and the sweat on her skin drying. But her heartbeat, it was still strong, thumping away against her ribcage and reverberating on his.

He hoped that had to do with their love making.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking down to try and see her face.

She just nodded her response, always very quiet. He moved one of his hands to her thigh, unable to stop caressing her body.

"Your heart is beating like crazy." He added.

"That's what you do to me." she said in a matter of fact tone.

His grin spread wide. He wrapped both his arms around her, and started nuzzling her neck, happy that she was still there, resting on his lap, totally vulnerable to his lips and hands. In the few days that they had been together, he had learned to appreciate moments like this, moments when she would let her guard down and just let him touch and love her.

That was completely different from how she had been acting just about half an hour before, slamming him against the wall as soon as they had closed the door behind them. He was sure his back was getting calloused from being slammed against things so often these days.

Not that he was complaining.

It was just that he never expected Olivia to be this aggressive. Ok, he expected her to be aggressive, in fact, he knew she was aggressive. But there was this part of him that wanted her to be a little vulnerable and would let him actually take care of her, in any way possible.

However, it seemed like Olivia just had to be in control all the time, as if by keeping the upper hand in every aspect of their relationship, she'd be somehow protected. And that was what Peter didn't like. He hated the idea that she felt the need to protect herself from him. He knew and understood all her issues, and why she had to be in control in most aspects of her life. But he had a hard time accepting the idea that she felt like that towards him so intensely that even in their sex lives, she'd never give him a chance to take over.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" she whispered after a few seconds.

He didn't. He didn't want to move at all. He'd freeze that moment if he could, still in disbelief that Olivia Dunham was willingly lying naked on top of him, when a week before he could barely get close to her without making her look extremely uncomfortable.

"Only if you want to," 

She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer to him. But he could feel her nodding against his chest. Then, she stood up and walked slowly to her bedroom. He stayed on the couch paralyzed by the view of her naked back, the curves too tantalizing for him to tear his eyes away.

His heart accelerated as she bent down to retrieve her gun and handcuffs from the floor where they had been unceremoniously discarded earlier and put them on the side table by the couch.

"Have you ever used those handcuffs to do anything other than catch bad guys?" 

"In your dreams, Bishop." She replied with a chuckle before disappearing inside her bedroom.

He smiled and shook his head, moving to stand up and follow her, as he started to feel the cold creep where her warm body had been.

He had to pause once he entered her bedroom and found her on her bed lying on top of the covers, still naked, one hand resting lazily on her tummy.

Breathtaking.

She looked up at him with big innocent eyes, "What?" 

"Nothing." He shook his head and smiled, feeling incredibly drawn to touch her. He crawled onto the bed and moved on top of her, finding her lips on a tender and slow kiss. His whole body shivered when she moved her fingernails very lightly up his back. He deepened the kiss, using one of his knees to spread her legs open so he could lie between them. He let his body melt on top of hers, letting the feel of her warm and soft skin take over his senses.

He felt her hands grab his shoulders and her hips press up against him, and before he knew it, he was on his back. He sucked in a deep breath, not enjoying the slight feeling of frustration that was sneaking up on him.

He tangled his finger in her hair, cupping the back of her head to hold her close once he broke away from the kiss, "Olivia," he said and let out a shaky breath as she scraped her nails down his chest.

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling away from his hold to move her lips down his neck.

"You have serious control issues."

She pulled back immediately and crossed her arms, staring at him for a second with one of her eyebrows lifted. "What control issues?"

He looked at her with his eyes wide, incredulity written all over them, "Oh, come on. Were you in there with me about half an hour ago?" he motioned with his hand towards the living room, "I'm sure somewhere that's got to be considered rape."

"Don't be a baby, Peter." She said, moving away and sitting against the headboard by his side on the bed. "I take control where control needs to be taken."

He snorted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." she said without looking at him, "besides, that's not even fair. I let you be on top sometimes. "

He chuckled in disbelief again, knowing he screwed up but too far gone to come back. Maybe it bothered him more than he thought.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He said, "Even the few times you let me be on top, you still try and get full control of the pace of the whole thing." She opened her mouth to complain, "Uh-uh, don't even try and deny it."

She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him, "Are we fighting?"

"No," he frowned, shaking his head, "I'm just making an observation, just being honest, full disclosure in the name of the success of our relationship… It's not that I hate it. But quite honestly, I just miss being in charge sometimes."

She didn't say anything, just eyed him, a line of what was probably confusion forming between her eyes.

The dumbest smart guy he was.

He ran his fingers down her arm, almost afraid to touch her.

"Well," he started and then paused, searching his brain for the best way to word it without sounding too accusative, "it's like you won't let your guard down with me, not even when we're making love."

He wanted to say more, to explain, but instead, he stared back at her and watched as slowly her eyes moved away from him to stare at a point in the distance, knowledge dawning on her.

He placed a kiss on her arm and lowered his voice as he spoke, "I know you have trust issues and believe me, I get it. And I know that it takes time that one day maybe you'll trust me. But I just, I can't help being bothered that you don't already."

She turned her eyes to him again and he hated that he saw pain in them.

She crossed her arms tighter around her chest, as if hugging herself "I'm sorry, but... I can't help it." she whispered.

He moved his arm around her waist and rested his head against her arm. "I understand."

They remained in silence for a while, just touching each other. Then he kissed her arm again and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I killed the mood."

She gave him a small smile, "It's ok. Thank you for being honest with me." She said, sliding down on the bed and turning on her side towards him. He automatically wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on, you get to tell me something too, full disclosure." He said, adding a lighter tone to his voice, hoping they could turn this awful attempt at communicating into a joke.

"Full disclosure, huh?" She said and he nodded, "Ok," she smiled scrunching up her nose, "You're a little slow."

"Slow?" he asked confused, feeling a pang in his ego, "I thought women liked slow."

"Never generalize. And, I don't mean the pace, I mean the attitude. If nobody takes the lead, I have to do it myself." She explained.

He wanted to rise above and not feel hurt, but he guessed she had a point. She wasn't the only one being too cautious in that relationship.

"Forgive a guy for treading carefully. It's the first time I sleep with a woman who carries a gun."

She laughed, completely carefree, causing his lips to form a full blown grin.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then she pulled away, stood up and walked away from him towards the living room.

"Where are you going?" 

She didn't respond, didn't look back and disappeared in the dimmed light of her living room. He couldn't help but feel turned on by that view in spite of his confusion.

Before he could get up and go after her, he saw her come back still in all her naked glory, looking more sexy than ever. He felt hypnotized by her body, her long legs, her hips, her belly, breasts, neck, face, hair, every single detail, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Then she stopped in front of him, one of her eyebrows going up, "Already?" she said obviously referring to his state of arousal. And then she carefully placed a pair of hand cuffs on him before turning back and walking around the bed to get in on the other side.

The cold of the metal against his sensitive skin felt almost painful, but the possibilities it brought were enough to make him forget the pain. Excited, he quickly picked them up and jumped up to his knees moving towards her, craving her touch.

He licked his lips before they met hers in a long kiss, grabbing her arms to bring them both up to the headboard.

"Have you done this before?" he asked as she watched him cuff her arms to the bed, a slight look of apprehension on her face.

She shook her head in response, "and I'm already regretting letting you do this."

He chuckled and started kissing her jaw, moving his lips slowly to her earlobe as he placed his knees on each side of her hips. He felt her body tense up as he moved his right hand up to her breast, loving how it fit perfectly in his palm. He was giddy with excitement, but he wanted to savor the moment. And he wanted to tease her, he wanted to tease her bad.

He licked his way down to her other breast and ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple. He smiled satisfied when he heard her low moans and felt her arch her back against him. He started placing tiny bites on the skin around her nipple and moved one of his hands down to pry her legs open.

Peter closed his eyes and nuzzled her breast when he was met with the warm wetness between her legs.

He was going to have to be very strong to be able to do to her all the things he wanted. And she was very likely to never grant him control of her body ever again after he was done, so he'd better enjoy this opportunity.

He felt her chest rise and fall with a deep shaky breath and felt the bed move when she tugged on the handcuffs.

"Ok, I changed my mind," she whispered breathlessly.

He looked up and smiled, moving his face close to hers. He ran his nose softly down hers and whispered just above her lips, "Trust me." And just before she could kiss him, he pulled away.

Moving his kisses down to her stomach, he inserted two fingers inside her, moaning with her when he felt her warm and soft and wet around his finger. Soon his mouth met his hand and he started licking her, using his other hand to keep her hips down on the bed.

As soon as she started to clench around his fingers and her gasps became more frequent, he pulled away completely, looking up to see her all flushed, her hair messy and sticking to the sides of her face as she stared heavy lidded and breathless at him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

His smiled widened, "Taking control."

He moved up her body, placing kisses here and there, feeling her undulate under him. His lips and tongue barely grazed her tummy, her chest, moving up slowly, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, the slight salty taste of her sweat, but enjoying even more the fact that he got to love her, to savor her on his own pace. He kissed her collarbone, her chin and hovered his mouth over hers, "You taste incredibly sweet," he whispered pulling away again when she moved up to kiss him.

He smiled and moved his mouth to her left ear, capturing her earlobe between his teeth and pressing slightly. He sucked on the skin of her neck, shoulder and before he reached her breast again, she was already arching up towards him. He nibbled on the soft skin around her nipple one more time, using his tongue here and there to sooth it before he heard her breathy voice, "Peter, please."

Then he closed his mouth around her breast and started sucking on it, hearing her moan very low on her throat. That was what he wanted, and he strangely derived way too much pleasure from having her like that, begging. He positioned himself between her legs, feeling her whole body warm and sweaty against his and started rocking his hips against her. He felt her move her arms forcefully tugging against her restraints, probably going insane with the lack of control.

He let go of her breast and moved up, resting his forehead against hers. He watched as she took deep and loud gasps of air, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes tightly shut. She tugged on the cuffs again and bit her lips suppressing another moan as he entered her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, gasping every time he moved almost all the way out to sink back in again.

"Please, let me touch you." She said breathlessly.

He only shook his head no, his lips tugging up one side. For a second, she narrowed her eyes at him, but it didn't last long as she had to completely close them as her mouth opened in a low moan, the muscles on her thighs tightening up around his hips.

He moved inside her slowly at first, thrusting harder once he felt her start coming around him. He wanted to keep going, to torture her a little while longer, but he knew it was probably too uncomfortable for her to be in that position in so many levels, and he wanted to live beyond that night. So he just buried his head against her neck and let himself go with her.

As soon as his body calmed down, and they were both a weak tangled mess of limbs and sweat, both their heartbeats so fast and loud he couldn't tell which was his, he cupped her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Key?" he whispered, running his nose down hers.

She struggled for air in a few breaths before she spoke, "Jacket pocket. Living room."

He walked there quickly, feeling way too cold and weak but mostly worried about how uncomfortable she probably was with her arms hanging like that. When he came back, he was taken aback by the sight of her naked, glistening body lying in the middle of the bed, her arms held up by the handcuffs, her head thrown slightly back as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Peter." She said exasperated, tugging on the cuffs to call his attention to them.

He freed her arms and kissed the red marks the cuffs left on her wrists. Then, he moved his lips to her forehead and cheeks before lying by her side and draping an arm around her.

"Remind me of never letting you do that again." She said, her words coming out in intervals of loud breaths.

He chuckled, watching as she turned on her side and cupped his face, resting her forehead against his. Then, he closed his eyes and they lay on their sides facing each other in silence for a long time until she spoke.

"I like this full disclosure thing." She whispered, and even though he wasn't looking, he knew she was smiling, "I think we should make a game out of it."


End file.
